Pirate un jour Pirate toujours !
by queen-woolf
Summary: Luffy et toute son équipe rencontre une nouvelle équipière : Lou . Et ensemble ils vont vivre de nouvelles aventures , de nouvelles romance et faire de nouvelles rencontres .
1. Chapter 1

Sur un bateau pirate comme les autres des pirates pas comme les autres faisait comme à leurs habitudes . Luffy le capitaine regardait de tout les côtés du bateau , Robin et Nami bronzé sur le pont , Sanji était au petits soins de ses deux "princesse" , Zoro s'entraîner dans la vigie , Franky et Usopp fabriquer on ne sait quoi , Chopper ranger l'infirmerie et Brook réclamait leurs sous vêtements aux filles . Tandis que Sanji gueuler sur Brook Luffy commença à courir de partout dans le bateau en hurlant quelque chose mais personne ne l'entendit car Zoro qui revenait de son entraînement pour prendre une bouteille de Rhum assomma Chapeau de paille en s'étirant . Quand l'homme au cheveux vert le remarqua enfin , l'homme caoutchouc venait de se relever mais encore un peu sonné .

Zoro : Desolé cap'taine ... Au faîte pourquoi tu gueulais ?

Luffy : Tu le sauras quand on aura rejoinds les autres !

Zoro : Ok s'tu veux ... Bon moi je vais chercher ma bouteille de Rhum.

Luffy : Tu nous rejoindra au pont alors ! À toute !

Zoro alla donc chercher sa bouteille pendant que Luffy coura dans tout le bateau en hurlant "TOUS SUR LE PONT !" Cinq minutes aprés tout l'équipage était sur le pont , tout l'équipage ET le nouvel ami de Zoro

Nami : Encore en train de boire toi ?!

Zoro : De quoi tu te mêles la rouquine ?!

Sanji : Ne manque pas de respect au femme tête de gazon !

Zoro : Que si tu fermes ta gueule Cook !

Sanji & Zoro : Répète ça enfoirés ?!

Brook : Yohooooo Nami-san puis je voir votre culotte ?

Nami (en assommant le squelette parlant) : Tu voulais nous dire quoi Luffy ?

Luffy : À oui c'est vrai ! On ...


	2. Chapitre 2: Nouvelle membre d'équipage ?

Luffy (en pointant un endroit du doigt) : On arrive sur une île ! Shishi

Nami (en regardant vers la direction que montre Luffy) : Ah oui en effet ...

Usopp : Comment ça se fait que tu n'étais pas au courante Nami ?

Nami gêner : Et bien je n'y faisait pas trop attention ...

Chopper : Et nous arrivons dans combien de temps ?

Nami : Et bien je dirais que nous arriverons dans 4 heures.

Sanji : Ça tombe bien je commencer à manquer de provisions .

Robin : Et moi de livres .

Franky : Et moi d'outils .

Zoro : Et moi je m'emmerder .

Tous le monde se prépara à aller sur l'île si bien que pour une fois le bateau était calme .

Ellipse du reste du trajet

Le bateau s'approcher de plus en plus de l'île et tous le monde étaient à son poste pour accoster . Une fois le bateau bien attacher tout le monde descendit et commencait à faire des projets en se dirigeant dans la ville . D'ailleurs ils étaient tous content que la vie battait de son plein sur cette île car au moins il savaient qu'il y aurait tout ce dont ils ont besoin . Luffy proposa à ses compagnons d'aller manger tous ensemble avant de faire quoi que ce soit et pour une fois tout le monde était d'accord avec l'idée du capitaine . Ils entrèrent dans le premier restaurant qu'ils virent puis ils prirent place autour d'une table qu'un jeune homme leurs indiqua puis ils prirent les menjs qui étaient poser dessus . Dix minutes aprés une fille qui devaient avoir environ 17 ans vint à leurs rencontres .

Fille (d'un air blasé) : Bonjour vous désirez ?

Luffy : De la viande !

Sanji : Et pour le reste de l'équipe nous ne sommes pas très compliqué ...

Robin en lui coupant la parole : Un menu chacun s'il vous plaît .

Zoro : Et du saké .

Fille (toujours blasé) : Il n'y a pas de saké tête verte .

? (en se dirigeant vers la fille) : LOUUUUU ! Je t'ai entendu ! J'ai dis combien de fois que tu dois être polie ?!

Lou (agacer) : Mais m'man ...

Mère de Lou : Désolé du comportement de ma fille , elle n'a pas l'habitude de travailler , ce qu'elle fait en se moment n'est pas dans son registre habituelle .

Zoro : Ce n'est pas grave madame ...

Nami : Que voulez-vous dire dans "ce n'est pas dans son registre habituelle" ?

Mère de Lou (en partant) : Et bien Lou va vous l'expliquer pendant que vais préparer vos commande .

La mère de Lou qui était en même temps la patrone du restaurant parti en laissant sa fille avec les regards curieux de l'équipage braquer sur elle . Même si elle n'en avait pas envie la jeune fille se décida à expliquer ce que sa mère sous entendait , "Après tout elle est déjà aller trop loin" se disait elle .

Lou : Et bien depuis assez petite je suis douer en combat , en ruse ... bref en tout ce qui touche à la piraterie . Mon frère , ne me demandez pas son nom de toute façon il est porté disparu , donc mon frère aîné était lui aussi douer pour ça et il avait même son propre équipage et son bateau . À mes 15 ans il me proposa de devenir une pirate membre de son équipage et bien sûr j'avais accepter toute joyeuse , depuis le temps que j'attendais qui me le propose ! Pendant 2 ans je participer aux combats puis il y a un mois , mon frère me ramena ici et depuis il fût porter disparu .

Nami : Oh ...

Zoro : En gros quand t'as mère t'as dit que ce n'était pas de ton registre elle dis ça car tu es une pirate .

Sanji : Bravo t'as trouver ça tout seul ?

Zoro : Tss enfoiré de cook !

Sanji : Enfoiré de marimo .

Luffy : Tu es une pirate ! Ça me donne une idée !

Usopp : Je sais pas pourquoi mais je commence à avoir peur ...

Franky & Chopper : Moi aussi ...

Robin : Allez les gars . Aussi bien le capitaine à une bonne idée !

Luffy : Mais c'est une bonne idée ! Shishiii ! Lou veut-tu faire partie de notre équipage ?

Lou : Euh ... Je ne sais pas trop ...

Pendant qu'un dilemme faisait face à l'ancienne pirate qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse le capitaine des Chapeau de Paille , lui , rester pendu au lèvres de la jeune fille .


End file.
